1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image playing system, and particularly relates to a medical image playing system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
In currently operation of playing a medical image, particularly an ultrasound scanning image of a region of the human body, the image is normally obtained through scanning the region and recording using an ultrasound scanning apparatus by the operator or physician. Then, the image is played by a special apparatus. However, the image is usually a long and continuous image. When the attention of the physician is distracted, even if the physician notices an abnormity in the image, the image may not be timely paused at the specific moment. Also, if the physician wishes to observe the abnormity again, the image must be played all over again. The aforementioned cases make the operation less convenient. Also, a position of the region of the human body corresponding to the abnormity must be recorded manually, which additionally consumes human resources to a certain extent. Moreover, while the accuracy of the image relies on how the operator or physician carries out a scanning process, whether there is any mistake committed during the scanning process cannot be known afterwards, which may result in decrease in medical quality.
Thus, how to develop a medical image playing system offering a more intuitive and convenient playback function and information as well as a function of examining whether a mistake is committed during the scanning process, so as to improve the medical quality, remains an issue to work on.